1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hot drink maker essentially comprising a heating device for making various hot drinks. The heating device can be set in advance with a desired temperature and time for making a hot drink so that the heating device heats water to the desired temperature and pumps the heated water into a steeping space in which a bag containing a raw material of the hot drink is placed. When the set time is up, a cam is driven to rotate, thereby pushing a pushing rod upward. Consequently, a seesaw element resiliently engaged with a plug rod at an end of an outlet of a steeping chamber is tilted so as to discharge a finished hot drink prepared by steeping into an adjacent pitcher along the lowered plug rod, and various hot drinks can be thus made conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, heating devices for making various hot drinks are available in a variety of configurations. Ideally, such heating devices are configured to bring convenience to general users by enabling preparation of hot drinks through simple operation and yet giving the finished hot drinks the expected tastes. For example, a coffeepot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,120 B1, which is titled “COFFEEPOT” and issued on Jun. 29, 2004. According to this patented coffeepot, a handle assembly is screwed onto a body of the coffeepot and has a hollow ring seat assembled with a lid connecting assembly. The lid connecting assembly is formed internally with a liquid passageway and has a top surface eccentrically and concavely formed with a funnel-shaped channel for receiving a check valve therein. A passageway opening/closing unit penetrates upward through the lid connecting assembly and a central hole of an abutment assembly disposed above and adjacent to an upper end of the lid connecting assembly. The opening/closing unit jutting out of the center of the abutment assembly has an upper end engaged with a push member which is provided externally and coupled with an inner side of a lid. The lid has a periphery retained by the lid connecting assembly. Coffee is poured out of the coffeepot having the aforesaid configuration by pressing down the push member, which in turn drives the opening/closing unit to move a distance downward. Thus, a coffeepot lid capable of pouring liquid out conveniently and safely and being easily closed is achieved.